


Cracks in the Moment

by MimiVerde



Category: The Nanny
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiVerde/pseuds/MimiVerde
Summary: After sleeping with one of her dates C.C. feels like she has been unfaithful. Needing comfort and warmth she calls Niles, who immediately understands that something is wrong. Will this one broken moment ruin them forever or is it possible the cracks reveal all that has been buried inside? Set in Season 6, after the episode The Yummy Mummy.
Relationships: C.C. Babcock & Niles (The Nanny)
Kudos: 6





	Cracks in the Moment

Water was running down her naked body, rushing to her feet. She was breathless, slipping to the darkness, drowning.

C.C. had just slept with Colin, like she had with countless men before. Everything seemed to be the same, but something about the act had changed.

He had felt wrong inside her body. It took her a while to understand that it wasn't just bad sex. He was heavy on her, suffocating, uncomfortable. Her name on his lips sounded like a curse, his kisses spreading venom, his hands pulling out her soul.

He had left straight after, which was not surprising. Although, for the first time in her life, she was grateful that he had. She wanted to be alone, get his smell off of her.

Why did she feel like she had been unfaithful?

She needed some comfort.

She needed to hear his voice.

C.C. turned off the shower and stepped out. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, without actually drying herself. Water was dripping everywhere, leaving small puddles around her. She rushed to the bedroom, grabbed her phone and dialed the number of his private line. He answered almost immediately.

“Niles.”

Her heart fell on the floor, laying there next to the drops. But when she spoke, her voice sounded the same as always. 

“Can you go to the office and check, if I left the new draft of the play on Maxwell's desk?” 

“Hello to you too, Babcock! I am doing well, thanks for asking!” 

He sounded the same as always. Her eyes started to well up. 

“Niles, the play!” 

“You know, Babcock, I do not work for you. Especially after hours.” 

He sounded like home. 

“The play.”

She was assertive. At least that was what she thought. 

“Is everything okay?” 

He figured it out. Something about her voice had changed. 

“Don't be ridiculous, Niles! Is it...” 

“It is there," he interrupted. "What happened, Babcock?” 

“Nothing. Thanks!”

She hung up the phone. 

C.C. felt how the water was running down her face, rushing to her chin. But now, it was burning.

She put on something comfortable, changed her sheets and walked to the wet bar. A drink was what she needed to be able to tolerate herself that night. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. 

C.C. hesitated for a second, praying it wouldn't be Colin. It didn't seem like he had forgotten anything. 

Finally, she opened the door. It was him. Her Butler Boy. Wearing jeans and a sweater. All scruffy and out of breath.

“What's wrong, Babcock?” 

“Hello to you too, Niles! I am doing well, thanks for asking!” 

He walked straight to her apartment, ignoring her. 

“You know, I don't remember inviting you in,” she said seriously. 

“Stop it, C.C.! What is going on?” 

Even when he was angry, her name on his lips sounded like a prayer. 

She sighed and closed the door. 

“I had a bad date.” 

“So?”

She didn't say anything, walked back to the wet bar and poured them each a tumbler of whiskey. He was watching her the entire time. 

C.C. sat on the couch and handed him his drink. He took it slowly and found a spot next to her. Not too close, not too far. He was still watching her closely.

“I don't understand, Babs. You left the mansion late afternoon. What on Earth could have happened on that date to still bother you? They didn't have enough alcohol at the restaurant?”

“The dinner was fine.” 

“Couldn't have been, if you are heavy drinking long after the date ended.” 

“The date ended an hour ago.”

She blurted it out without thinking. Blood rushed to her ears. She knew what was about to happen.

“It's midnight. What took you so...” 

He stopped and finally took in her appearance, eyes travelling to her wet hair. C.C. could see the realization hitting him. 

“Oh...,” he said slowly and dropped his gaze. 

She was afraid he would never look at her the same way. 

“Niles...” 

It was almost a whisper, a broken note.

“Did he hurt you?” he asked, his voice sounding unbearably small.

It would have been better, if he had screamed or shouted at her. Anger she could handle, hurt was difficult.

“No. It was consensual.”

“I can’t talk about this with you,” he said and got up, ready to leave.

She followed him, wanting him to stay.

“Niles, please!”

He didn’t move further and just stood there with his back to her, looking torn.

At this moment she understood that she had nothing more to lose and decided to be honest. To him, to herself.

“It felt horrible, he felt horrible. I couldn’t stop thinking that I was cheating on…”

She paused and stepped closer to him, wrapping her hands around him.

“Cheating on who?” he breathed out.

“You know.”

“I do. But right now, I think I need to hear you say it.”

C.C. closed her eyes and held him tighter. Her nose was rubbing against his shoulder blade, breathing him in. Cedarwood. Lemon. Cinnamon. Home.

“You. Us.”

The words hung between them for a little bit, sinking in.

Finally, Niles turned around, catching her falling hands. He did not look at her the same way. His eyes were softer, tender, more loving. 

He raised one of his palms to caress her face and somehow her cracked heart on the bedroom floor became whole again.

“I think I need to kiss you now,” he said, a small smile playing on his lips.

“You better.”

He pulled her to him slowly and pressed his lips on hers gently. His movements were light, almost feathery. She moaned into his mouth. His grasp tightened immediately and one of his hands slid down to her behind. 

She moved her hands from his waist to his chest. Her lips parted and his tongue accepted the invitation. He pushed it deep into her mouth and she moaned again. Her fingers moved underneath his sweater and she was grazing his skin with her nails. Her palms rested on his pecks and she could feel his heart beating violently. She wanted more, she wanted him. His kisses made her feel alive. 

And then, he pulled away.

“No.”

Rejection. The word formed in her head and transformed into a flashing red banner.

“Why not? You don’t want to?”

She sounded cold and harsh. Her hands fell to her sides and she was trying to step away from him, but he didn’t let her.

“Trust me, I want to. So very much. More than anything else. But you have had an emotional night and need to rest. There is no rush, I won’t go anywhere.”

C.C. looked at him for a second and decided to be honest again.

“Will you stay the night?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

His wide grin was infectious and she smiled back at him, but all of a sudden, she had an uncomfortable thought.

“I already changed the sheets and hopefully…”

“I don’t care either way,” he interrupted. “All I can smell is you. It lingers in every room you visit and on everything you touch.”

She stepped into his arms once more and kissed the side of his neck. He buried his face in her hair. After a while, he lifted her from the ground and carried her to the bedroom.

He made love to her in the morning. Multiple times. The pleasure made her fly high and fall hard. Still, every time he pulled out, she yearned for more. He was reaching places anyone else never had. It was like he was erasing all the men before him. And he always stayed.

They needed one broken moment to crack the disguise. As it crumbled down, they uncovered the unreachable. 

Comfort. Home. Love.


End file.
